A battery cell may be comprised of a positive electrode, a negative electrode, an electrolyte, and a separator, and may perform charging and discharging operations through the movement of lithium ions between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. The separator is used for separating the positive electrode and the negative electrode from each other and for the movement of lithium ions. In the case of a lithium battery, the states of lithium ions may be different between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. Since the states are different, a potential difference may occur between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, so that electrons can move in order to thereby perform a discharging process. Thus, for example, current may flow from an aluminum foil of a positive collector plate to a copper foil of a negative collector plate. The battery pack may be a product including a housing for enclosing a battery cell. The battery pack may be detachably mounted onto the electronic device, or may be enclosed in the electronic device as an integral part of the electronic device, depending on the specification of the electronic device.
In the case where a separator is damaged due to various reasons, such as a separation defect in the manufacturing of the battery or an external impact, an Internal Short Circuit (ISC) may be formed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode so that energy is concentrated on a specific point, which causes burnout of the battery cell. When there is an abnormal reaction, such as a temperature rise, caused by the formation of the ISC inside the battery, the conventional electronic device may stop supplying additional energy to the battery by stopping the charging operation. However, even the above-described operation cannot prevent the burnout of the battery.